cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tara Strong
Tara Strong (1973 - ) a.k.a. Tara Charendoff Film Deaths *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998; animated) [Lena Dupree]: Disintegrates, along with Simone (voiced by Adrienne Barbeau) and Jacques (voiced by Jim Cummings), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. *'' Wonder Woman'' (2009; animated) [Alexa]: Stabbed in the back by Persephone (Vickie Lewis), she later dies in the arms of her sister Artemis (Rosario Dawson). *''Jay and Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie ''(2013; animated) [Cocknocker]: Beaten to death with a glass bottle by Jay/Chronic (voiced by Jason Mewes). Television Deaths * The New Adventures of Batman: Over the Edge'' (1998; animated)' [''Barbara Gordon a.k.a Batgirl]: Falls to her death after being pushed off the top of a building by The Scarecrow (voiced by Jeffrey Combs); she dies while talking to her father Commisoner Gordon (voiced by Bob Hastings). This episode is later revealed to be part of a hallucination of Batgirl's brought on by Scarecrow's fear gas, meaning she survives the episode in reality. * Drawn Together (2004-2007; animated) [Princess Clara/Toot Braunstein/Various]: Both characters have died multiple times throughout the series along with several one shot characters. (A comprehensive list would be almost impossible to compile.) *Celebrity Deathmach: Bigger & Better Than Ever'' (2006; animated)' [Paris Hilton]: Burned to death by "Nicole Richie" (Kristina Anapau) with a flamethrower shaped like a perfume bottle. *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2011; animated) [Twilight Sparkle]: In the episode Stare Master, Twilight is petrified by a cockatrice with a snail crawling across her stone face. She is brought back to life by Fluttershy, later. *''Brickleberry: Squabbits'' (2012; animated) [Pamela Anderson]: Eaten by the pack of squabbits. *''Teen Titans Go: Ghostboy'' (2013; animated) [Raven]: Hit by a laser beam while speaking to Hynden Walch; she returns as a ghost for the remainder of the episode. (The character is brought back without explanation in the episode La Larva Amor.) Video Game Deaths *''Killer7'' (2005) [Kaede Smith]: Shot to death by Greg Eagles while Tara is hiding in a wardrobe closet; she appears as a physical manifestation of Greg's multiple personalities throughout the game. She later "dies" again when a demonic creature detonates itself in front of her. *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (2014) [Paz]: Explodes after a bomb inside her goes off as Kiefer Sutherland watches in horror. Notable Connections Mrs. Craig Strong Gallery 16.jpg|Tara Strong's animated series death in The New Batman Adventures: Over the Edge Alexa 2009-06.jpg|Tara Strong's animated movie death in Wonder Woman Scooby-doo-zombie-island-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg|Tara Strong's (left) animated death, along with Adrienne Barbeau (middle) and Jim Cummings (right), in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Strong, Tara Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Blondes Category:Second City Alumni Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedians Category:Comedic death scenes